goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Amy Kramer
Amy Kramer is the protagonist in the thirty-first ''Goosebumps'' book, Night of the Living Dummy II. She is the younger sister of Sara Kramer, and the older sister of Jed Kramer. History Amy is the middle child of the Kramer family. She also feels dumb on Thursday nights because of a family tradition called Family Sharing Night, where every member of the family (including her sister Sara and brother Jed) has to share something with the rest of the family. She regularly performs with her ventriloquist dummy, Dennis. Unfortunately, Dennis has become so old that his head keeps on falling off. The next day, Amy’s father came home with an “Unbirthday” present for Amy: a new dummy named Slappy. Amy was very excited about this. She started to put her hand inside the dummy’s back for the controls, only to feel what felt like a brain! Actually, what was thought to be a brain turned out to be a rotted sandwich, much to Amy and her father’s disgust. Amy continues to practice with Slappy, but more strange things begin to happen. This includes Slappy insulting her parents, Sara's room getting splattered with paint, Slappy hurting a young girl at "The Party House" where Amy tries to perform, and Sara's painting being ruined. Amy says she's innocent, but no one believes her. Her parents even thinking of sending her to therapy because she constantly blames Slappy. However, Amy soon starts to notice that perhaps Slappy was the one responsible. Not too long after, she sees Slappy is actually alive. The dummy tells Amy his plan, how he makes everyone think she's crazy so she'll have no choice but to be her slave. Amy tries to fight the dummy, but he escapes. Amy runs into Sara, who admits to Amy that she knew about Slappy being alive for a long while. The two catch Slappy and throw him into the sewer, only for him to return the next day. The next night, Slappy is once again walking around on his own. Amy and Sara try to stop him, but someone that looks like Dennis tackles Slappy, breaking his head, and causing a giant worm to crawl out. Amy and Sara believe it must have been Jed who fought Slappy. Their parents show up, saying that they now believe her about Slappy. Jed then shows up, confused as to what just happened. The family then wonder who really fought Slappy. General Information Personality Amy is a girl with many problems. She always feels dumb at Family Sharing Night and she has the most problems because she usually doesn't know what to share. And she is constantly annoyed about Dennis' head always falling off. Her father said that Amy is going to be a famous writer and that she is good at making up stories, but Amy reckoned that he was just saying it to be a good parent and to "encourage" her and her mother always tells her to do her best. Amy sometimes spells the word for Jed B-R-A-T as she is often annoyed with his pranks. Up until the recent events, she has always been jealous of Sara as she is the star of the family with her paintings and she thought that Sara was so in love with herself and thought that she was so perfect. But after each other's honesty, they overcame their jealousy with each other. Amy has a very good sense of humor, but it is unknown if she is still working with dummies after her run-in with Slappy. Physical Appearance Amy is twelve years old, Caucasian, tall and thin with straight black hair, dark green eyes and very tan skin. She looks a lot like Sara and used to wonder if she could get a haircut or a tattoo. Appearances Books * Goosebumps ** ''Night of the Living Dummy II'' * Goosebumps Presents ** Night of the Living Dummy II * Classic Goosebumps ** Night of the Living Dummy II Television & Film * Television series: ** Season 1 - Night of the Living Dummy II Actress * Maggie Castle (television series) Trivia * Amy is the first different protagonist for a sequel and also the first to replace another protagonist. * Amy is the first character in the Living Dummy series to convince her parents that Slappy is alive. Gallery AmyKramer2.png AmyKramer3.png AmyKramer4.png Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Sisters Category:Siblings Category:Television series characters Category:Original series (characters) Category:Slappy